cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Friday Promo 2019
1. Pose Only Gacha Vol. 2 Released! Vol.2 of Special Gacha that contains only pose items previously released is coming! No doubles in this Gacha, so it's a chance to get your favorite pose item! 50% OFF♡ for the 1st Play♪ Term: 11/06 15:00 ~ 11/21 15:00 JST >> CHECK Pose Gacha! 2. VIP Ticket Gacha Discount Chance to get VIP Ticket Gacha at vetter price! The price of VIP Ticket Gacha for 1st Play and 2nd Play will be discounted during the campaign term♪ No doubles until 3rd Play♪ 1st Play: 300 C 2nd Play: 400 C 3rd Play: 500 C Term (1) 11/9 15:00 ~ 11/11 15:00 JST Term (2) 11/17 15:00 ~ 11/19 15:00 JST Don't miss this chance to get VIP Gacha Ticket! 3. GET Special Item for Black Friday in advance! During Pre-Black Friday Campaign, you can get special item "Black cash", which you can use during Black Friday Campaign in advance! Black cash is for special Gacha that will be released in Black Friday Campaign! The details of Gacha will be announced in our Twitter, so don't forget to follow us(h) >> Twitter is here ※ Opens external browser Term you can collect Black cash 2019/11/6 15:00 ~ 2019/12/6 15:00 JST Term you can use Black cash 2019/11/21 15:00 ~ 2019/12/6 15:00 JST ※ You can collect Black cash during Black cash during Black Friday Campaign period as well. ※ You cannot use Black cast during Pre-Black Friday Campaign period. ※ You cannot get Black cash by Cheer. (Items) Black cash.jpg|(Items) Black cash ◼ How to collect Black cash ◆GET by Gacha! You can get Black cash by playing Gacha during the campaign period. Coin Gacha *1play···x5 *5Play···x25 *10Play···x50 Ticket Gacha *10Play···x10 *you cannot get Black cash with 1Play and 5Play of Ticket Gacha During the campaign period, all Gacha in Gacha List comes with Black ash!More Gacha you play, more Black cash you can get♡ (Gacha) Blcak Friday Promo 2019 - 1Play.jpg|1Play (Gacha) Blcak Friday Promo 2019 - 5Play.jpg|5Play (Gacha) Blcak Friday Promo 2019 - 10Play.jpg|10Play ◆GET by Coin Consumption! You can get Black cash by consuming Coin during the campaign period. *Consume Total 50 Coin●●●x50 *Consume Total 100 Coin●●●x50 *Consume Total 150 Coin●●●x50 *Consume Total 200 Coin●●●x100 *Consume Total 400 Coin●●●x100 *Consume Total 600 Coin●●●x150 *Consume Total 900 Coin●●●x250 *Consume Total 1200 Coin●●●x350 *Consume Total 1500 Coin●●●x400 *Consume Total 2000 Coin●●●x600 More you consume on Gacha or other items, more Black cash you can GET! *After you consume enough coins, the button to get the item appears in My Show screen. Tap the button to get the item. (Sub-Banner) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 - Black cash.jpg|Coin Consumption's What's New Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Gacha - Black cash.jpg|Black cash 4. Weekend Special Login Bonus! All weekends during the campaign period, there will be special login bonus in addition to normal login bonus♪ Term①:11/8 15:00~11/11 15:00 JST Day 1•••Premium Gacha Ticket x2 Day 2•••Black Cash x50 Day 3•••Coin x5 Term②:11/15 15:00~11/18 15:00 JST Day 1•••Premium Gacha Ticket x2 Day 2•••Black Cash x100 Day 3•••Coin x5 Login every weekend and GET Gacha Ticket and Black cash♪ (Login Bonus) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 Weekend.jpg (Login Bonus) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 Weekend - 2.jpg 5. Twitter Questionnaire We will have questionnaire 2 times in CocoPPa Play Official Twitter account♪ Black cash will be given out depends on the numbers of votes! Looking forward to your vote♡ >> Twitter is here ※ Opens external browser Questionnaire Term①: 11/06 15:00 ~11/10 15:00 JST Questionnaire Term②: 11/10 15:00 ~11/14 15:00 JST Depends on the total votes for 2 questionnaire, you can get up to 150 Black cash♪ Total Votes is over 500 ••• Black cash x25 Total Votes is over 1250 ••• Black cash x50 Total Votes is over 2000 ••• Black cash x75 (Twitter) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 Questionnaire - 1.png (Twitter) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 Questionnaire - 2.png (Twitter) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 Questionnaire - 3.png (Twitter) Black Friday Pre-Promo 2019 Questionnaire - 4.png We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:Promotions Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion